gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bohan
miniatur|Eine Hochbahn in Bohan miniatur|Der Triangle Club miniatur|Bohan mit den vier Brücken aus der Luft Bohan ist ein Stadtbezirk von Liberty City aus Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Er bildet eine Insel nordöstlich von Algonquin bzw. nördlich von Dukes und ist dem real existierenden New Yorker Bezirk Bronx nachempfunden. In Grand Theft Auto V wird Bohan erwähnt. Außerdem befindet sich in den Ereignissen von GTA V im Jahre 2013 ein Zoo in Bohan, in dem es unter anderem Affen und Schlangen gibt. Die Bewohner von Bohan zählen laut Reiseführer zu den freundlichsten in Liberty City, besonders die Girls mit den abgetretenen Highheels an den Straßenecken des Chase Point. Wird der Spieler außer Gefecht gesetzt, findet er sich vor dem Bohan Medical & Dental Center wieder. Der Hip Hop hat hier großen Einfluss, was sich an der Kleidung der Leute widerspiegelt. Die meisten glauben, sie hätten den Hip-Hop erfunden. Der Welham Parkway in Boulevard ist eine der ruhigen Ecken Bohans, wo sich die Leute erholen. An der Spitze von Northern Gardens liegt einer der ruhigsten und idyllischsten Küstenabschnitte von ganz Liberty City. Bohan kann von Algonquin über die Northwood Heights Bridge erreicht werden. Alternativ kann man auch über die East Borough Bridge über Charge Island im Süden Bohans fahren, wobei hier und bei der Fahrt über die Dukes Bay Bridge im Osten eine Mautgebühr in Höhe von fünf Dollar zu zahlen ist. In Bohan regieren das Torres-Kartell und die Spanish Lords. Niko siedelt in der Mission Roman’s Sorrow nach Bohan über, nachdem das Taxidepot und Romans Wohnung durch Dimitri Rascalov niedergebrannt wurden. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt erhält Niko das Bohan-Speicherhaus, welches Mallorie Bardas in ihrer Großzügigkeit und Liebe zu Roman an ihn vergibt. Die Aufträge nimmt Niko anfangs von Manny Escuela an, welcher ihn später an Elizabeta Torres vermittelt. Die Mission Blow your Cover nimmt ebenfalls in Bohan ihren Anfang und ermöglicht beim Bestehen den Zugang nach Algonquin und die Freundschaft zu Playboy X, dem Anführer der North Holland Hustlers. Eine Autowerkstatt direkt in der Seitenstraße des Speicherhauses in South Bohan wird von Niko in der Mission Rigged to Blow, im Auftrag von Mikhail Faustin, mithilfe eines Lastwagens in die Luft gesprengt. Stadtviertel miniatur|Bohan Karte * Boulevard * Chase Point * Fortside * Industrial * Little Bay * Northern Gardens * South Bohan Brückenverbindungen * Dukes Bay Bridge * East Borough Bridge * Northwood Heights Bridge * Northern Expressway Bridge Bekannte Bewohner * Mallorie Bardas * Manny Escuela * Tyrone Hancock * Sonny Onorato * Mark Lupisella * Vincent Lupisella * Tony McTony * José * Carmen Ortiz * Moe Schwartz * Elizabeta Torres * Niko Bellic (seit 2008) U-Bahn Bohan Line (Hochbahn): E 'und '''B '→ Anschluss zur Algonquin Inner Line ('''K '''und '''C) * San Quentin Avenue Station * Windmill Street Station, Anschluss an die Algonquin Inner Line Besonderheit bei den Straßennamen 20px Hauptartikel → Straßen (IV) Trivia * Bohan steht japanisch für Muttermal, siehe Wiktionary. * In der Nähe des Bohan-Speicherhauses in Grand Theft Auto IV befindet sich ein Wandbild eines verstorbenen Bewohners von Bohan. Das Bild soll vermutlich auf den Rapper Big Pun aus Bronx anspielen. * Es ist möglich, dass Bohan genauso wie sein reales Vorbild eigentlich "the Bronx" heißen sollte; der Name ist auf dem Wandbild zu sehen. Vermutlich musste der Name in "Bohan" umbenannt werden, da Namen von realen Orten in Videospielen manchmal nicht benutzt werden dürfen. * Eine unvollendete Brücke befindet sich in der Nähe von Bohan. * In den Ereignissen von Grand Theft Auto V wird in Bohan ein Zoo eingerichtet. Im Spiel im Internet findet man diese Information auf der Website der Serie Fame or Shame. Außerdem steht dort, dass die drei "Masturbierenden Affen", die aus Bohan, Liberty City stammen, die Sendung gewonnen hätten. en:Bohan es:Bohan fr:Bohan it:Bohan nl:Bohan pl:Bohan pt:Bohan (IV) fi:Bohan sv:Bohan uk:Бохан Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Stadtbezirke